


《纽约大战后的地牢》

by luxian



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 牢房play、dirty talk、手铐、内射





	《纽约大战后的地牢》

洛基想说话，但索尔却粗鲁把他推进牢房，一刻都不让他有时间得以周旋。

“你现在不配说话！小骗子！”索尔怒气冲冲的挟持着自己的兄弟。奥丁在上，他一定要把洛基关到牢房里狠狠地欺负！让他再也不敢玩这种把戏了！

“你知不知道我以为你死了！啊洛基？你的心是铁打的吗？！难得不知道我有多痛苦吗？！”索尔狠狠的捶打洛基坐着的床，这让洛基一弹一弹的，他不得不朝床里面靠去，这样能让他看起来像只害怕的兔子，也可以很好的防止自己灰头土脸的掉到地上。

毕竟现在手腕被缚，只有讨好索尔才能在母亲来前少受些怒火。

“我可没看出来你哪担心，你和那个中庭女人不是生活的很甜蜜吗？赶紧去陪她吧。”洛基撇撇嘴，看似好心的奉劝自己哥哥离开。可索尔知道，他的弟弟现在连像以前那样说两句讨好他的话都不愿意了。

“你又想赶我走了？可别想的那么简单。”索尔揉着自己的手腕气呼呼的坐在了洛基旁边。他们竟然没有打架，也没有争吵，这真是两兄弟几百年来难得的“温馨”时光。

可洛基知道，索尔这个理想主义者总要想办法让他自己开心起来的。

比如他现在正用很危险的目光打量自己。

“我劝你理我远点昂，索尔·奥丁森，我告诉你，我……”，洛基故作镇定的想要再说刻薄的话让自己的哥哥赶紧识相离开，却没想到一个野蛮的吻堵上了接下来的一切话。

“滚开！你觉得现在是上床的时候吗？索尔你能不能好好动脑想一想！我现在是阿斯加德的罪人！”洛基推开了炙热如火的索尔，连连朝床角退去。

两兄弟不知几百岁的时候滚到了一起，但是长大后矛盾越来越多，越来越大后他俩好像真的没有再回味过当初的记忆。

彼时年少，洛基青涩的身体如花苞般甜美，让年轻气盛的索尔食髓知味。后来他俩兵戈相向时索尔也换了几个，但从没有人能给他洛基的感觉。

他踢掉鞋子跪在床上，俯身朝角落里的洛基逼去，当庞大的身影把洛基完全笼住，索尔贴在他的耳边暧昧的呢喃，“只有好好教训一下罪人，他才能知道不应该离开自己的哥哥。”

说着不等洛基回嘴就把人拽到了自己怀里，手铐及时锁到床头，索尔劈开洛基的大腿，绿眼睛的狡猾兔子终于暴露出了慌乱的一面，他不断蹬着自己的腿乞求索尔的原谅。

“哥哥！哥哥不行！”洛基向来知道什么称呼最能让索尔心软，但他没想到这个时候索尔听到这个称呼只会硬的更厉害，“放过我吧好哥哥……母亲马上就会过来的，她会看到的！”

“小嘴儿抹蜜了？”索尔说着扒下了洛基的裤子，两只大手色情的揉捏洛基大腿根的软肉，“少拿母亲来压我，她一时半会来不了，你死了这条心吧。”

“那你这是兄弟乱伦！令人不齿！”洛基自知靠服软让男人同情已是无望，他的哥哥倔起来绝不改变主意，于是气愤至极的洛基开始破口大骂，“在中庭人面前欺负我不让我说话就罢了，被那个抹茶冰淇淋三段摔后你又来欺负我，我看你就是恃强凌弱！欺负自己的弟弟！”

“又不是第一次了，哪次把你肏哭了不就好了吗？”说着索尔的手指插入那个又小又紧的肉缝里去，用灵活的指尖挖弄着洛基的肠壁。

原本盛气凌人嘴上一刻也不肯停的洛基突然咬紧了下巴，他无力的挣扎着，试图挣脱手铐和床之间的联系，也试图挣脱他和索尔之间的联系。不过这个举动在他发出第一声闷哼时就失去了意义。

“憋什么，叫出来。”索尔一把拍上洛基的屁股，邪神丰腴的臀部拍的通红。

“别，别弄了……”，洛基听着自己下身发出的咕叽咕叽水声，把眼睛睁开一条小缝去瞧索尔那副尝到肉味的模样，不禁从脸红到耳根。

“不好好扩张一会儿一又要喊疼，怎么，这么长时间没肏你饥渴了？”索尔一到这个时候就开始满嘴荤话。他之前尝试其他人时从不说话，只是一味的发泄自己的精力，因为索尔觉得那种床第间的沟通是没有必要的，而对于洛基他却想说的更多、更多……

说到这索尔换了个姿势，一边继续玩弄洛基的后穴一边脱下了自己的裤子。

洛基敏感的很，毕竟他已经太久没经历过这样的事了，几乎要忘记了身体渴求自己哥哥的那份本能的欲望。而此刻在地牢中，只要索尔轻轻挑逗他的欲望就像开了闸的洪水般疯狂的涌泄出来。

此刻洛基已经脸色潮红，淫声浪气的躺在床上。那双翠绿翠绿的眼中眼神迷离，从索尔的手指撑开的圆洞里淌出透明温热的爱液。

索尔知道这是操穴的时刻的了。他让洛基再把腿分开大些，这时的洛基却在他的命令下乖乖打开了拼命要夹紧的腿，因为他看见了索尔胯间蓬勃的欲望正顶着他自己的小腹，那根能要了他命的神锤正朝他示威，洛基知道被它折磨到死去活来是什么滋味。

洛基是个聪明人，他可不会在这时候再激怒索尔。

而跃跃欲试的索尔看着洛基浑身妖冶的浪肉，又白又嫩，尤其那娇艳欲滴的臀缝分外迷人。

他揩了此他后穴流出来的淫水往奇紧的臀缝里挤，只那麽轻轻的一抹，洛基就已紧张得全身打哆嗦。

“你怕了？嗯？我的弟弟？”索尔看着紧闭着眼，一脸潮红的洛基哑声嗤笑道，“在地球当入侵者时怎么没想过还有这一天？”

“我真后悔没把你的肾捅穿！”洛基尖叫着蛇腰猛摆,索尔伸手下流的猥亵他的乳头，洛基的屁股也随着摇晃不已。

索尔握住那又粗又硬的大阴茎，龟头就在她雏菊上，左右上下地轻搓着,又磨着转着。

这样迅猛的骚痒大概是洛基从未经历过的，索尔只见他那双媚眼，似闭而微张，又快要眯成一条直线了，呼吸重浊，小嘴嗯声连连,浑身发烫，玉体狂扭。

表面上的正人君子、阿斯加德未来的国王却在地牢里按住弟弟雪白的大屁股，龟头上觉得他的小穴已润滑无比了，抱着洛基那迷死人的身子。

“咕叽”的一声，索尔硬生生地把条大阴茎猛干进了一个龟头,洛基的后穴涨裂开阖之中，紧紧地夹住了他的性器。

痛得洛基大叫道：“索尔……！索尔你慢点！求求你了！”

“我今天可不想饶了你。”索尔粗喘着把自己的腰往前挺了挺，“把你肏松了就好了，整天后面这小嘴就知道吐水，堵都堵不住时你就不敢再跑了。”

好不容易挺进了一半，索尔却突然停了动作，他把自己的性器抽了出来。此时男人玩心一起,拖着大阴茎，开始慢慢地磨着洛基的穴口,并不急着攻人他的小穴，洛基被弄得连挺腰身,潮红的脸上现出惶急的神情。

“告诉我，你还敢不敢犯错了？”

“不敢了……哥哥，我错了……哥哥……”

“那你到底想不想要我肏你？”

洛基不明白这个蠢蛋为什么在这个关头问他这种问题，失败的羞怒刚把他击倒，现在羞耻心更是占据上风。索尔就一边磨一边看着洛基的神情，只见他咬着自己的嘴唇，半天才嗫嚅出那么蚊子叫似的一句：

“想……”

索尔对准洞口，才碰了一下,洛基便全身抖了起来，再向里面干送一截， 洛基肥翘的屁股更是不知何时已经筛动了起来，一圈圈地浪摇着，配合索尔插干的动作，发出了肉与肉互相碰撞的声音。

索尔感到大阴茎的四周紧紧地，渗人了一阵热气，尖端龟头上一下下撞到一圈软肉垫,传来一阵美感。他知道那是他的直肠口，也就是他的花心。

这洛基的肠道还很紧窄。牢房里的色情水声让他的俏脸红了又红，臀部的筛动突然加速,头儿也又摇又摆地，口中发出模糊的咦咦唔唔的声音。

“想不到我弟弟平时那么高傲，竟然这么会吸。”索尔扶着洛基的两条腿不断挺动着腰，洛基听了他的话更是一声都不肯答应。

洛基的后穴依然是那样的紧小，一点也不像当初被他肏了几天几夜的人，肠壁一层厚厚暖暖的嫩肉紧挟着他的大龟头，内热如火。

索尔感到自已巨大的龟头完全被洛基温暖潮湿的肉穴所包容，洛基的那里是那样的湿滑,炽热、生似要把他的龟头融化一样，绵软的淫肉层层迭迭地压迫在柱身上，不断地分泌出粘稠的润滑液。

索尔觉得自己的性器完全地被片汪洋所包围，他能感到龟头受到阻碍,被紧咬着有点痛,但包的好不舒服。

洛基闭着眼睛,咬紧牙根，皱紧眉头,嘴也微微张开,鼻息不断喘着唿唿的声音,随着索尔一节一节的运动,他能清楚的感知到自己把自己的兄长吃的紧紧的。

索尔越插越用力，他抱着洛基那双白嫩的腿在自己胸口直磨着，两手又用力地紧抓着洛基的屁股往下压下压,大阴茎直冲花心，洛基。全身像打摆子似地抖了又抖，我更加狂力抽插，使他全身更是抖动扭曲，喘息声也越来越大。

“啊啊……哥哥，哥哥我要不行了……我要射了……啊！”，洛基终于尖叫出声，他被手铐束缚的手腕已经被硌出血痕，尖叫之时洛基粉白的阴茎突然剧烈的抖动着，射出了他今天的第一发精液。

  
洛基不断收紧穴道，索尔也肏的越来越快，越来越狠。

“好，先给你打次种。”

喘息间索尔把自己浓浓的精液也都射进了洛基的身体里，感觉这次和以前完全不一样，射得异常的畅快。

索尔的精液特别的多以至于洛基肥沃的土壤显然无法完全吸收，很快,乳白的炽热的精液就顺着棒身溢了出来。

洛基完全被索尔炽热的精液打懵了，花心被炽热的精液烫到，身体不由地哆嗦起来，一股热流突然从体内射出，迅速地与索尔的精液融合在一起。

“哇哦”，索尔吹了个流氓哨，“弟弟你还会潮吹啊。”

极度的快乐使洛基的动作更加癫狂，他呻吟着，粉臀拼命向下压,两条大腿紧紧地缠住索尔的腰部，配合地耸动身子,用几近着痉挛的后穴吞噬索尔，想把索尔禁锢在他的小穴之中。

同时穴肉一张一缩,尽量把哥哥吐出的所有精华都吸收进来,不让它们浪费掉。

洛基紧闭双眼，尽可能的承受了索尔喷射出的精液,随着高潮余韵的过渡，他浑身无力的瘫软在床上，再也挣扎不起来。

索尔看着疲惫的弟弟玩味一笑，俯身咬了咬洛基的小鼻尖。

“怎么？这点就受不了了？我还没惩罚完呢。”


End file.
